nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Starfox u
Please spell check your edits and make sure it doesn't affect the formatting of the page. Astrogamer (talk) 14:22, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Creating new pages I have noticed that you are interested in making new pages on the wiki. You may want to read this unfinished guide as it helps to show some of the steps of writing a new article (Nintendo:Information/Starting a new page). I got rid of the stuf you added to Advance Wars because it was redundant. Unless it is a list/table detailing the units, there isn't a need for expansion of that section Astrogamer (talk) 06:20, March 31, 2014 (UTC) It's perfectly fine to do a list/table. Just try to make it complete as possible Astrogamer (talk) 22:04, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Createing Attack Articles Inoticed that you made your first edit to a Attack article. There are alot of Attack Article pages that could be created. For instance a while ago there was a debate as to whats a Ability and whats a Attack its determined that Mario can have a page for Invincibility as a Ability and A invinicbile attack. Try to find other attack articles that can be created. and also congratulations on becoming a admin. Promethius20 (talk) 01:05, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Its been about a week since you joined the attack pages project. Since you began this project you have been making a very good edits to the attack articles pages. You need to at least make 25 edits on Attack articles in order to really begin making a dent in the project. You did some for today though ill give you credit for that but i need to you to continue and not give up on project:Attack pages. Toritori123 (talk) 03:29, August 24, 2014 (UTC) If you get the 25 edit badges for both Ability and attack pages your wikia points will grow to 1990 and you go from rank 18th to rank 15th. Here is a Attack page that needs to be created if your still on this project. Its called Boomerang Attack. Both Link and Mario have the possibility of gaining this attack type at varius times. Toritori123 (talk) 19:22, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Re:Why did you get rid of the sonic blast page It needed a lot of work. It had poor spelling. It only mentioned that it was a Game Gear game, and if it only was released on the Game Gear and not on a Nintendo system it wouldn't be allowed to have a page on the wiki. The head template was done almost entirely incorrectly. And many of the policies of wiki articles were not followed. Unfortunately, it would have been a bit easier to recreate than to fix the problems with it. I once again recommend that you read Nintendo:Information/Starting a new page. It clearly outlines how to do proper basic formatting for video game articles. You should definitely check the article's spelling and grammar before posting it using Microsoft Word or an on-line spell checker. You should also check out the edits I made to the Tails Adventure page to see the exact types of changes needed. You should also try looking at a bunch of different wiki pages to get a feel of how wiki articles are written. If you have any questions about article editing feel free to ask me. It is easier to do thing right the first time than having to redo them a second time to fix problems. I agree with Rocketslime. If we started including games and concepts from all the series then the size of this wikia would be un-manageble and would go against its mission which is to focus on all concepts and games ever made for a nintendo game system.Also this size of this wikia already is super hugh and kills hours of my day in order to edit pages to some sort of a standardadized level. if we included a pages for all other games on other games systems and related concepts then the number of content pages would be 50,000 and thats just too large and besides much of though content artcles would have nothing to do with nintendo if there not being on a nintendo system and featureing a nintendo character. I can at least see some relevance to a Mario Brothers game for the atari 2600 and the atari 7800 but that does not mean that we would also want all the thousands of other Games from Atari 2600 and 7800 ,and thats just one example Toritori123 (talk) 03:42, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Re:Need help with making headlings To make a header the directions depend on the editor you are using. By default editors use the visual editor, which is similar to a text editing program like Microsoft Word where there are a number of buttons that alter the text's appearance. To add a heading in the visual editor there should be a dropdown bar that says something like "Normal Text". Highlight the text you want to make a heading, then click on the dropdown bar I mentioned and select "Heading 2" for a level one heading, then if you need to do a sub-heading do the same thing but instead select "Heading 3". I also recommend you check out (http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Editing) and (http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Wikitext), as they can teach you how to better use the default visual editor and the source editor. The source editor takes a little bit longer to learn but it can be much easier to use once you learn how to use it. Creating New Articles I have noticed that you are very interesting in creating new articles, however you seem to be having trouble doing do. I noticed you are having some problems with spelling and grammar. I recommend you try using spell check on your article by copy and pasting it into a program like Microsoft Word or use an online spell checker. When you start an article, right after the head template you should add a quick sentence about the article with the article's name being in bold, and if the article is a game then it is bold and italicized. For example: :Jet Set Radio is a game for the Game Boy Advance. You seem to have a good understanding of how the head template works. But note that when you ad the class letter to the head template it automatically adds the corresponding category like "Class D articles", so you don't need to add it in manually. For stub articles, instead of adding the stub category, you should add a stub template at the bottom, as that will automatically add the stub category. A list of stub templates can be found at Nintendo Wiki:Stub Templates. If you need any help learning how to better write articles feel free to ask me. Re:Templates What do you mean by templates for photos? Do you mean like Template:Infobox CVG? :For any template, a good way to learn how to use it is to look at other articles that use that template. For Infobox CVG you can look at a page like Cars Race-O-Rama. The Infobox CVG code for that article is this: :For the box art image, the important line is the one that says this: |image = :I assume that you use the visual editor so then the important part of that line is this: :That is the line that you enter into the image section of the template. Such a line is made up of " " which sets the size of the image. If you need any further explanation, just let me know. Please make sure to fact check what you edit in. It also needs to be more specific and longer than a simple sentence. For example, Mario Party Island Tour does not play like most of the other Mario Party games Astrogamer (talk) 01:11, May 5, 2014 (UTC) The reverting of your edits on Sonic Boom:Rise of Lyric was an accident. However, please proofreading your edits. I'm getting tired of fixing your numerous mispellings Astrogamer (talk) 00:51, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Regarding the Splatoon page It's spelled Weapon, not weapion. And, how do you know it's called "The bazooka"? I'm not saying you are wrong, but I don't remember hearing that. Jumpman98 (talk) 20:09, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Aah, ok. They probably did, as I only watched their digital event. But, if you are going to mention it, you should probably include more than just the bazooka, if more were even discussed at the Treehouse thing. Jumpman98 (talk) 20:14, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Re:References To add references to a page you must first open the article editor on that page. You then must find the button that says something like "Source". Click on that and you will enter source editing mode. Source editing mode shows the page as Wiki-text code rather than a visual form. Using source mode makes it much easier to add references. Let me show you an example of a reference on an existing page: A Star Fox series game was originally going to be created for the Wii. However, no ideas for such a game made it into development. Eventually Star Fox U was created based on the idea of the idea of the desired Star Fox game for the Wii. As you can see, it consists mostly of normal text, however it ends with this: That code tells the page to grab the reference named "Star Fox U confirmed Nintendo Life". However, before the reference tag will work you have to tell the page what references the page will have. You do that by adding a references section to the bottom of the article (but above stub templates). You can see an example here: References }} It looks a bit complicated at first, but it is quite simple: References }} You simply must fill out the form above and add the code to the page. The form asks for the name of the reference, the url of the referenced page, the title of the referenced page, etc.. Note that the reference name (not title) must match the reference name used in the short reference tag I showed you earlier. Sorry if it seems a bit complicated a first, but once you get it then it makes much more sense. I recommend you check out the source code of the Star Fox U article. Let me know how much of this you understand, so I can help you from there. Copying Content Please do not copy content from Wikipedia or other wikis. Sorry about copying content i will not do it any more.Starfox u (talk) 22:28, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Re:Wario wiki What specifically do you need help with? :I really don't know much at all about the Wario series, so I can't help with adding information. However if you need help with formating or creating templates, I'd be glad to help. ::I have copied over the head template. I made a few small changes to it so that it should work correctly on the Wario Wiki. :::To add the achievements system to a wiki you must first be an admin of the wiki, and them you can enable them through the page Special:WikiFeatures. For more info on achievements you can read this: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Admin_Central:Guide_to_Achievements Re: WarioWiki Wario is one of the characters I'm not real familiar with. But I'll take a look at the Wiki and see what I can contribute. - Dubya Scott (talk page • home wiki) 23:10, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :Oops. Actually I forgot about it. I'll head over there and see what I can do. Dubya Scott (talk page • home wiki) 15:13, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: Help adding templates Can you give me a link to the wiki that you want me to add the template to? :I have now added the Head template to that wiki. To edit a template on a wiki you must first go to the page for that template. Template pages are similar to article pages, however they have "Template:" at the beginning of their name. For instance, here on the Nintendo Wiki, the Head template is at Template:Head. So to find the page on the Wario Wiki for the Head template, just use the wiki search bar to find Template:Head. You can then edit the template in source mode, as the visual editor does not work with templates. Though what specifically do you mean by "add to class category here atomically"? :Ah. I see what the problem is. Template:Head depends on (requires to be able to work) a few templates like Template:Class A, which define each of the classes. I'll add over those templates and it should work then. ::I also noticed that it relies on a few other things. See Template:Head#Dependencies for the codes you need. First you need to create each of the template pages listed, by copying over the content for them that is on the Nintendo Wiki using copy & paste. Then you need to edit the pages on the wiki, which are named MediaWiki:Monobook.css and MediaWiki:Wikia.css and add the respective codes that are on the Head template page. Then you need to create a page called MediaWiki:Classbox on the wiki and copy and paste the code for it that is on the Head Template page. Let me know if you have any trouble doing this. Unfortunately I am not able to do it, as only an admin has access to a few of the functions required. I'll go through this one step at a time to explain it a bit better. First you should add the class templates. To do so follow these steps: *Go to http://wario.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Head#Templates *Open this in a new tab http://nintendo.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Head *For both wikis open up the page for Template:Class A *For both pages click the edit button *You should then see the source editor with the Nintendo Wiki page having text, and the Wario Wiki page not having any text. *Go to the NW editor that is open and click in the box with the text, then press Ctrl+A to select all of the content and press Ctrl+C to copy the content *Go to the WW editor that is open and paste the content into the box by clicking in the box and pressing Ctrl+V *Then on the WW editor press Publish *Repeat these steps for all of the class categories Try that and let me know how far you get. :Ok, I've looked at what you've done so far. Next you should repeat the steps for Template:Class ?. Then if you look at this page (http://wario.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Class_B) you will see red text saying Template:Tt. This is a sign that the needed template (Template:tt) has not yet been created. So, like the other templates you are going to want to move the content of that template on the NW to the corresponding page on the WW. Try that and let me know how it goes. ::That got me a bit puzzled too. I looked at it closely and noticed that some of the code for Class A was different from that of the other template, so I removed the verbatim tags in it and it seems to be working. I think the verbatim MediaWiki page was originally supposed to be used with the other templates as well, but I decided not to for a reason a can't remember, and forgot to remove the code from Class A. Now onto the next step: ::*Open MediaWiki:Monobook.css on the WW and begin editing it. ::*Delete all content in the editor and replace it with this: .classbox { border-radius: 10px; -moz-border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px; } .oasisclassbox { visibility:hidden; } ::*Click on publish. ::*Next open MediaWiki:Wikia.css on the WW and begin editing it. ::*Remove the code that says: .category.hidden { background: lightgreen; ::*At the bottom, paste the following code: .classbox { right: 1187px; top: 400px; width:28px; position: fixed; } .monobookclassbox { visibility:hidden; } ::*Click on publish. ::Try that and let me know how far you get. :::Ok, that should be it. If you have any problems with it let me know. Re: Help I need help with a bunch of things. Games, Mini-Games, Chracters, etc. about everything. Same goes to Mario & Luigi Wiki, since I started it months ago. Sure you can help me out, do you think you can find more people that could help out as well? Dreb607 13:56, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Hmm... the wiki does need a touch-up, plus I have Game & Wario. I don't know about the other games but I'll you out the best way I can. And advice, Background and theme can make a wiki more attractive. Dreb607 14:44, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Re:Help I recommend that you try moving it over by your self and let me know if at any point you need help. It is a little bit difficult, but it should help teach you a lot about how templates work, which will help to make editing easier. :In what way is the Class A template not working correctly? Re:Why ? I accidentally edited an old version of the page, rather than editing the most current version. Thanks for letting me know. Re:promotion I have recently been considering promoting you to an admin position, however I believe there are still a few things that you need to improve on before being able to acquire an admin position. Here are a few of the things that you may want to try and accomplish: *Try to make sure that you know a bit of Wikitext, the source code of wiki articles. Knowing some Wikitext really helps when being an admin, as it allows you to make quicker and more precise page edits, and it also helps in the making of templates, which are an invaluable editing tool. *Try to use a spell check program or browser add-on. Such things can really help with checking for common spelling and grammar mistakes, and they can really help to make spell checking an article much easier. You wouldn't believe how useful my spell checker has become when I need to check the edits of newer, less experienced users, so a spell checker is really an invaluable admin tool. Try doing those two things, and let me know how it goes. Once you have made some progress on those points I will consider your adminship request. :Sorry for the late reply, I've been a bit busy with some things in real life. :First could you check through this paragraph and fix any spelling errors? ::In the 1950s, when the first compu ters began to be made, three people had some ideas to creaet the basis of actual video games. In 1951, Ralph Baer, an American engineer of Loral Electronics, tried to create "the best television", proposing to add a gaming module, but his employer did not like his idea. Even if his ideea was never realized, he is the first man to have thoght of the idea of video games. Later, in 1952, A.S Douglas, of the Cambridge University in the UK, made a video game on a computer in order to illustrate one of his speeches. The game, called OXO, was a tic-tac-toe game, with two players (the person itself and the opponent, the computer). In 1953, Willy Higinbotham made a game called Tennis For Two, simmilar to the later Pong, to entertain visitors to Brookhaven National Laboratory. :Next, here is a bit of wikitext code from an article page. Can you try to explain to me some of the different bit of wikitext used in it, and what those bits of wikitext do? Mario Kart 7 is a game as a part of the Mario Kart series created for the Nintendo 3DS. Elements Starting Drivers *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Yoshi *Bowser *Donkey Kong *Toad *Koopa Troopa :Please work on those two things and get back to me on them on my talk page. ::Your spell checking work looks good. Though you may want to also note the misspelled word "simmilar" in the last sentence. ::For wikitext, the wikitext code is surrounded by "pre" tags, which show the code as wikitext and in a gray scroll-able box. The " " adds the Template:Image to the page. The five apostrophe marks make the contained text both bold and in italics, while the two apostrophe marks make the contained text italic. You are fully correct on the list items and the links. ::You seem to be able to read wikitext at a good starter level, I recommend that you check out the wikitext on various articles and templates. You have passed the first big barrier in learning to understand wikitext, so after you check out a few pages in source mode as you are editing them you will begin to get the hang of wikitext. ::I have promoted you to the position of admin. If you have any questions about the position, feel free to ask. Re:Ability/Attack infoboxs Sorry for the late response, I've been away from my computer for a while. To my knowledge, we do not currently have general infoboxes for abilities and attacks, as most series with ability and attack articles have their own specific infoboxes. Would you like me to create general infoboxes for attacks and abilities? :I'll try working on making those templates soon. ::Sorry, I've been a bit busy lately. Try making the template using the existing infobox templates, and let me know if you need any help with it. Re:Game of the Week Lately I've been a bit busy, and haven't been updating the Game of the Week. If you are interested, you could take on the task of updating the Game of the Week. If you are interested in doing so let me know. :To update the Game of the Week you have to create a forum topic in the Game of the Week sub-forum like this with the title being as listed below, but with the current date, and the content should be the wikitext below, but with the correct links to the game page and the box art of the game, and you must also Highlight the topic as well: Title: Game of the Week (July 01, 2014) Content: Without further ado, the July 01, 2014 Game of the Week is: Mario & Luigi: Dream Team :To find a new Game of the Week you should check out Nintendo:Game of the Week/Nominations, and when you chose a new Game of the Week from there remove it from the list. You must also add the new Game of the Week to Nintendo:Game of the Week/Past Games of the Week. :Then as the week goes on, keep track of the edits to the Game of the Week article and blog post about the Game of the Week somewhere in a format like this: 06/04/2014 ~Starfox u 06/18/2014 ~Starfox u ~Astrogamer ~FF Fan ~Dubya Scott ~Yoshi.noir ~Kirbygirl123 07/01/2014 ~Dubya Scott ~NipsterXLI ~Astrogamer :Try setting up the next Game of the Week, and let me know if you need any help. ::You did a good job with updating the Game of the Week. You just need to center align the image in the forum topic, and that should do it. Clash of Ninja Wii U Is going to have to expect from the new games announcement in Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Wii U. Alexribeiro.soares.7 (talk) 02:10, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :Will we expect to announce the game Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Wii U to appear soon. Alexribeiro.soares.7 (talk) 17:26, September 22, 2014 (UTC) :Well developer Eighting, D3 Publisher and TOMY will create the new Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Wii U known as Naruto Shippuden: Gekitou Ninja Taisen! Wii U game in Japan, North American and European. Alexribeiro.soares.7 (talk) 00:44, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Re:Image Look, that's the only image I could find of him, its on his Wikipedia Page. Well, all I know how do is to put images on pages, I was hoping someone would eventually finish the rest. Also, for the Mega Evolution Page, there is artwork for each and every Mega Evolution, so you can use those. Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 4 Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 4 is just an idea he is putting out there to see if TOMY, the publisher of the Clash of Ninja series, and Eighting, the developer of the Clash of Ninja series, will accept his ideas and make a better game. This game is expected, by Itsuchi2, to cover from the beginning of Naruto Shippuden through the Gokage Summit arc. This game is expected to be released either in summer 2015 or fall 2015 for the Nintendo Wii U. Alexribeiro.soares.7 (talk) 21:52, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :Look what i found proof abour the new Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Wii U english version see this site: http://www.change.org/p/tomy-atlus-eighting-give-us-a-new-naruto-clash-of-ninja-title Alexribeiro.soares.7 (talk) 02:51, October 10, 2014 (UTC) :Hey Starfox u does play Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Wii U english version similar of Naruto Shippuden: Gekitou Ninja Taisen! Special will shortly announce the game as soon as Eighting accepted, and see the comment of fans on the site: http://kh13.com/forum/topic/63045-naruto-shippuden-clash-of-ninja-revolution-4-my-ideas/ Alexribeiro.soares.7 (talk) 10:50, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Tenkaichi 3 Remake HD Hey guy, look the News that they game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 HD for Playstation 3, Playstation 4, Playstation Vita, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Nintendo Wii U and PC via Steam will be announced in a little while look: http://www.thepetitionsite.com/245/957/389/dragon-ball-z-budokai-tenkaichi-3-hd Alexribeiro.soares.7 talk) 01:52, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja FINALLY!!! I found the proof that is incredicle News that appeared yesterday is that the Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja - TOMY Announcement! FINALLY!!! https://www.facebook.com/naruto.shippuden.clash.of.ninja Alexribeiro.soares.7 (talk) 13:29, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Look what I found on Wikipedia Reading here: ::NOTE:Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja known as Naruto Shippuden: Gekitou Ninja Taisen! in Japan, is the sixth installment of the American Clash of Ninja series. The first 25 screenshots were released Thursday, October 30 on what would seem to be the game's official Facebook page. https://www.facebook.com/naruto.shippuden.clash.of.ninja The game's platform is yet to be revealed, but speculating from the game's HD 1080p graphics and the series history for launching on Nintendo consoles, the platform will most likely be Wii U. The game also appears to be an HD revamp of previous Clash of Ninja titles. Whether or not the game will feature new characters or stages is still to be determined. This game is really oficial looking: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Naruto:_Clash_of_Ninja_(series)#Naruto_Shippuden_Clash_of_Ninja Alexribeiro.soares.7 (talk) 14:34, November 08, 2014 (UTC) Difficulty announced Naruto Wii U Our guy is very difficult appear the announcement the new Naruto: Clash of Ninja Wii U Alexribeiro.soares.7 (talk) 01:02, November 18, 2014 (UTC)